Road To Golden 7
by stoicfacade
Summary: Following the ending of anime. Haruto's alive and currently on his recovering state; hidden-even from his beloved forgotten childhood friend. Father's return, new alliance, new enemy and many more. R&R please :3 other characters are inside :)
1. Chapter 1

**Another Valvrave fanfic, and I sincerely hope y'all love it. Enjoy reading it fellas :)**

**Chapter 1**

It's been 4 months since New Jior clutched their authentic independence; the true liberty. It's also been 4 months since Haruto's 'death'. Except L-Elf, Rukino Saki, Renbokoji Akira and Kibukawa Takumi, the others knew Haruto was dead; as a hero. But helloooo, as Tokishima Soichi said, Haruto was his great creature. His DNA was superb far than other Kamitsukis. Even though his Runes were drained and left with no memories, he was alive or we might say he was survived.

As Akira brought Haruto's red helmet to Sashinami Shoko, L-Elf brought him to a former royalist mansion on moon. Both with Saki, they decided to stashed Haruto away for his virtue.

Today, Renbokoji Satomi getting married to Ninomiya Takahi. In front of Sakimori Gakuen the two lovebirds hitched up marriage vow. Cheering everywhere until Takahi threw her bouquet and it landed on A-Drei's hand. He stared at the bouquet with astonish face as the girls glared on him. L-elf smiled but his thought wandering, he wondered that this party would be even lively if Haruto was there. He left the mansion without checked on his former 'right hand', but when Saki told him that she had checked Haruto and talked a bit, he might be relieved.

"Rukino-san, where are you going?" a girl with auburn hair asked when Saki walked to hangar. Kitagawa Iori.

"Studio. I have to preparing my new album," Saki answered without turned her face to Iori. She was still grudged because Iori had once shot Haruto.

"Ganbatte ne." Iori smiled nervously to Saki. This time Saki turned to Iori and responded with a flat thank you then she walked away towards Carmilla.

It was a lie about preparing new album neither going to studio. Saki flied to another module and neatly landed in front of a huge mansion. It was an European style mansion with wide garden with few mortal lived around the mansion. Saki opened the hatch and jumped down. She ran in to mansion; upstairs and walked in to a white room, hospital like.

"Haruto?" Saki called her undying love's name as she entering the room.

A boy around 17 with brown hair, sea blue iris and cute smile responded the calling. "Runes Room! You can get in here!"

Saki smiled widely and she ran to Runes Room which located above Haruto's chamber ceiling—hidden.

"I thought you'd come back a lil bit late because it was our senpai's wedding party," said Haruto who had some infuse hose on his skin. Two Runes bag were transferring to Haruto's body.

"It was boring as hell. How do you do?" Saki kneeled down and took Haruto by the hand. She smiled softly as she kneaded Haruto's fingers.

"I'm boring as hell too you know," Haruto answered and he chuckled. "Ne Rukino-san, have you—"

"Mou, have I told you to call me by my first name? I'm your girlfriend, Haruto!" Saki spat. Yeah, when Haruto regained his consciousness and confronted a girl with long black hair and purple iris, Saki told him that she was his girlfriend. Only a fool that would neglected the chance of Haruto was in 'no memories' state and no Shoko who might be interfered. Lucky Rukino Saki.

"Gomen, I forgot. Saki?" this time Haruto called his girlfriend by her nickname.

Saki grinned as she stood up and walked to a wide window which showed an artificial lake and pine forest around the lake. She smiled as she looked at the nature view then she turned to Haruto who still enjoying his meal; Runes.

"Haruto, when you get healthier, you have to take me to picnic at that lake," said Saki with her bossy tone as she pointed to the lake.

Haruto looked to the lake and nodded. "Heh, I promise you. Maybe we can invite Hell-Elf, and Akira?"

"What? No! Only the two of us! I'll consider it as a date! Because our last date were interfered with Dorssian attack. How dare you would invite L-Elf and Akira?!"

"Mah mah… you're so temperamental, Saki." Haruto felt breeze running down his spine, made him shivered. Even though he used to be bawled out by Saki, but Haruto was still Haruto. The sweet naïve boy.

Saki accompanied her boyfriend until the sun setting down, until some robot prepared the dinner, until Haruto's PDA ring in. The screen showed L-Elf's pic and his number.

"Hell-Elf, what's up?"

"_Do you want to get killed so badly, Tokishima Haruto? How much I told you, it's L-Elf, if you can't say it properly, call me Mikhail!"_

"Gomen. Nee, Mikhail, what's up?" No more infuse needle pricked in Haruto's skin, he was done his meal and also done his medical checked. The robots did it.

"_Is Rukino Saki there? She should have attended a meeting this evening but when I called her, she didn't answer."_

Haruto glanced to Saki who stood in the corner, playing with her PDA. "Yeah, maybe she forgot about the meeting."

Across the phone, L-Elf sighed. The meeting was over and that's why he called Haruto just now. He didn't want others heard his communication. After made sure of no one walking around the corridor, L-Elf stepped out and back to his phone. _"Kibukawa will come to check you up around 7, make sure you had your meal and medicine."_

"Had 'em all, thanks for called up," said Haruto and as L-Elf say goodbye, he ended the call then turned to Saki who was still focusing on her PDA.

"Why you didn't attend the meeting this evening?" asked Haruto as he stood up and coming closer to Saki.

"I hate meeting, I told you before about it, right?"

Haruto sighed, he didn't contented with the answer, so he asked one more time. "What makes you hate meeting? It supposed to discuss some important thing. Or is there someone you don't want to see?"

One day, L-Elf talked about Rukino Saki. She didn't socialize well. She only opened mind with Haruto and sometimes she talked with L-Elf or Akira, and the rest, she ignored people or acted coldly. But after 4 months, Haruto found that Saki was a type who will always hate a person who had done something she dislike, like Kitagawa Iori.

Saki gasped when she heard Haruto's question. She turned and her back now facing Haruto. _'Yeah, there is someone I don't want to see.'_

Haruto called his girlfriend's name softly; asking Saki to answer his question previously.

And there she was, she gave up and turned around to facing Haruto but afraid to looked up her opponent. "I don't wanna see the girl who shot you, who broke you, who didn't believe in you," she cried; barely heard.

"I told you before, what past is past. I don't even remember those occurrences anymore. Whatever they had done to me, I'm still alive right? So, you don't have to be afraid to confront 'em anymore. If you want me to accompany you, I'd love to…"

"Why you're so kind hearted Haruto?" Saki raised her head, now observing Haruto intently.

Haruto shrugged his shoulder then cocked his head to the left side with fainted smile. "You know me better than myself, Saki."

Saki chuckled before she jumped to Haruto; hugged him tight. "And you know that my embrace always made you happy," she said with seductive tone; made Haruto grinned.

"Tokishima~" A heavy man's voice calling Haruto surname. It must be Kibukawa Takumi.

The physic teacher, also a Jiorian scientist made his way to Haruto's chamber. He already knew that Saki was also here. Carmilla was parked outside right?

After stepped in, Kibukawa found Haruto on his desk and Saki who stood beside her boyfriend. Kibukawa smiled to them both before pulling out a desk and sat down. Like usual, he asked how was Haruto's feeling and then—like a doctor—he checked up Haruto's condition. From blood pressure, heartbeat rapidity, and the other things.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Thank you for reading :) Don't forget to leave Review. I'd love to see many of you favorite or follow this story. My apologies if there are any (lot of) typos or bad grammar. I'm going to update as soon as possible, depends on you though :p See you on the next chapter ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't talk much on the beginning of chapter, so enjoy this chapter :) don't forget to review, kay?**

**Note: This chapter takes point of view on our favorite Idol, Rukino Saki :3**

**Chapter 2**

I checked my PDA, the screen showing my schedule for today. This morning I'm going to talk show, then perform my new single on some random TV Station, after lunch, I have to attend a meeting that led by that damn silver haired guy. He said that this meeting would give me important things, whatever. But in the middle of my way to railway, I bumped up to a girl. She squeaked but when she turned facing me, her huge green eyes seemed surprise to see me. Not this girl, God…

"Rukino-san?! Long time no see, how are you?" she asked with cheerful tone. She wasn't wearing her red blazer and red tight skirt anymore instead she wore little black dress with brown leather boot and as usual, her V hairpins.

"Fine, thank you." I didn't intend to asked her howly because I don't even care!

I turned back when I feel someone's following me. I glared to her but she doesn't recognize my intention. What a pain. "You don't have to following me like lost puppy, Shoko-san."

"Hmm? What? I'm not following you. I want to go enter the train too, so I walked behind you." She smiled faintly. A smile that used to be Haruto's world, but not anymore. Haruto's mine and I won't let this girl snatched him away after what I've been through!

I prefer to flied with Carmilla, but Otamaya had to maintenance her, so I left Carmilla to Otamaya's hand. Been a while since I ridden a train, so I was looking forward for the view that I could see all the way to TV Station. I sat down on an empty bench, followed by Shoko who sat beside me. I'd like to protest and said _'Is there no other bench for your dumb ass?'_ but I bit my toungue and let her do what she wanted.

"Ne, Rukino-san, there's something I want to talk with you while we're come across," Shoko said with soft tone. I glanced for a second and caught her expression wasn't cheerful like some minutes ago.

"What?"

Shoko drew a deep breath and she started, "I think about to piloting Unit 1, I'm no longer prime minister y'know, and the only way to spend the rest of my life is acted as Haruto's replacement. If I don't do anything, I don't know what to do anymore. If only I trust him on the back day, I…I…" she covered her face with her both palms. I could hear she cried. First I felt sorry for her but I can't settle what she had said.

I stood up posthaste and glared to Shoko. How could she say that she'd piloting Unit 1? It belongs to the only Haruto!

"I won't let you piloting Unit 1, who do you think you are? Furthermore, you have no skill to fight, you're just a cry baby as you're doing now. Weren't you said being a Kamitsuki is all the same with being a monster in the first place? How dare you say something like that!" I was in raged mode. My instinct to get rid of her never be as big as this time.

Shoko drew her palms and raise her head up, looking at me with her bloodshot eyes. "You can't stop me Rukino-san. I've talked to L-Elf and he approved it. I too have been training, so you don't have to worry."

"Worry? I never worried about you! Whatever your intention, you better quit it. I might say you're just felt guilty and took decision without thinking clearly," I said with full anger until I realized that the train has stopped. I didn't give Shoko a glance because I ran out and entering the train which would take me back to Sakimori Gakuen.

I need to talk with L-Elf, I don't even think about the talk show anymore. I have to find some alibi why I didn't come to the talk show.

"L-Elf!" I screamed out that damn silver haired guy name like a mad woman, well, I was really mad.

His head popped out from Unit 2's rebuild cockpit. A smirk clearly defined on his lips. I might say he was already knew what my purpose coming all the way here.

"I was waiting for you, Rukino Saki." Is his greeting for me. What the hell with that expression?! "Go to my workroom. We're not able to talk here."

I snorted yet complying his words. But before go to his workroom, I walked to Carmilla and check how much Otamaya done to my precious Valvrave. The body no longer green colored, the whites replaced with embellish golden. I went into the cockpit and found no alteration instead of the seat which more comfortable than before. When I clicked the middle button on dashboard, the screen showed a new question. I gasped when I read those words.

"Do You Believe In Humanity?"

Is this L-Elf's idea? Really, that guy always made me simply amazed. But, back to then, when I for the first time jumped in to Unit 4 and confronting an odd question, I said that I hate human. But now, he made a question like this?

I was about to clicked 'No' when my phone vibrated and a text message appeared on my screen. I read L-Elf message that said I have to go to his workroom eventually before he changed his mind and went out from this underground hangar. Quickly, I opened the hatch and floating out; meeting Otamaya who flying to Carmilla. He sent me a huge smiled.

"Saki-chan, so you have taken a look to Carmilla. What do you think about my works?" he asked confidently.

"Not bad. I'll come back later. You better add some game to Carmilla." I said and leave him quickly. Let me think, where's L-Elf workroom? Ah yeah, it was on D-4.

The door opened automatically and I step in; meeting L-Elf who sat on his chair like a boss. I walked fast toward his desk then slammed it but it wasn't cracked.

"The hell you approved Shoko to piloting Unit 1?! You said back then that Unit 1 would never launch until Haruto get recovered!"

L-Elf smirked. I hate the way he smirked, it's like he humiliated everyone around him. "It's called a plan, Rukino Saki."

'_Plan? What the profit of this plan?'_

Before I could ask, L-Elf started the explanation. "We know that Jior's not completely liberated. There are Arus who still distanced themselves and ready to attack any time. Magius who still take hold of some Dorssian military, along with Kirchsbaum prototype, you know that technology can stand compared to Valvrave right? And so, we have to fight and win. Unit 1 is the only one which could slaughter hundred armada single handed with its hara-kiri blade, and we need someone who can operate unit 1. Fortunately, Sashinami Shoko proposed herself to piloting Unit 1. Despite it, this plan also have merit for you." He paused and grinning like some demon emperor I fantasized once.

"She'd drained her runes, forget Tokishima Haruto and left with nothing. You have no worried and rival anymore, right?"

I blushed at L-Elf's last sentence. I didn't suspect his cunning exceeded my expectation. With Shoko piloting the 'not yet revisal Unit 1', she'd drained her runes and her memories about Haruto will crushed. But why I feel mercy for her? It's true that I hate her to the death, but this plan really is crafty… I can't imagine myself who faced it though.

"Well, about the new question on Valvrave's dashboard screen. Was that your idea?" I asked with my arms folded.

"No. It was Sashinami Shoko's idea," L-Elf answered with flat tone and closed eyes.

She had interfered too much yet the other let her. Cih, I won't give a fuck anymore about that former prime minister.

"I supposed to tell you when we meet on later meeting but you were rushing faster. Did you bump into Sashinami Shoko before rushing here?"

I nodded, didn't know what to say anymore. Maybe it's time to go back and continue what's on my schedule.

"You may leave," said L-Elf like he knew what's inside my head.

Once again I nodded and turning back; ready to walk out from his workroom.

I walked through the corridor while texting on my PDA until I bumped into someone—again. "Argh," I startled and almost fell down, but a firm hand caught me before I fell.

I looked up on my opponent. Purple iris—like mine—and tilt violet haired guy stood after me.

"You okay?" he asked as I blinked twice. Geez how could I meet him here? Maybe he wants to me L-Elf.

"Ah, yeah…yeah, I'm okay. Thanks." I was casting the balance of my feet.

"I was looking for you. Do you have a moment?"

He was looking for me? What happen? Is there any problem? I don't feel I made him on trouble or anything. Yet, I nodded and following him.

He brought me to a cafeteria and ordered two cups of latte. He wasn't talk much along the way here, so I still don't know his purpose.

When the latte arrived, I started to talk first; don't wanna waste time for useless activity despite I had much activity to go after. "Nah A-Drei, is there something you want to say?"

A-Drei sipped his latte and then looked at me; nodded. "I invite you to come to a party which held by Dorssian Royalist tomorrow night."

My jaws dropped. He invited me to a Dorssian Royalist party?

"I don't have partner to come by, so I asked you to come with me," he added; making me barely breath.

"Hmph, you have courage to ask a famous idol like me? What if I refuse?"

I caught him smirked. "Then you are a fool. No one ever refuse any allurement from a royalist, especially from me. You know who I am right?"

I gritted my teeth. He was making me resentful. Lately, I knew him being somewhat like prince. Well, he was born as a prince and I heard that he will take up the running Dorssian. "Let me think of it," I said as I take a sip of the latte.

"I see, then, where you'll heading to?"

"Some TV Station." I sipped up the latte, leave an empty cup behind. Then I stood up, ready to leave.

"I'll drive you there." Unexpected, A-Drei stood up and take out somewhat like key. "I got a motorcycle out there."

I widen my eyes, what just he said? He'll drive me with his motorcycle?

"I'm good with train. You don't have to—"

"Motorcycle drove you faster than train. So, wait me outside, I'll come back in a minute." He cut off my words and disappeared behind a wall.

I sighed. He was right; motorcycle drove me faster than train. So I will wait.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: OH MY KAMITSUKI! What will happen on the next chapter? Stay tuned my beloved readers. Reviews are needed and determine how quick the next chapter will posted ;)**

**See you on chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I present you…**

**Chapter 3**

A rare mech was seen flying (outside) around Module 77. It was a modified Kirchsbaum, the framework seemed more solid than before and the color was no longer white-blue but black-violet. The weapon was still a big gun and electrostatic shield, more powerful than before. The pilot was none other than Dorssian prince himself. Even with one in function eye, A-Drei had something going for oneself. He shot tens waffe without make the heat increased. After kicked those waffes at the same time was his training, he back to Module 77.

After parked his Kirchsbaum at the underground hangar, he headed towards shower room. This training (also fighting against Dorssia-Magius) made him sweating and really worked up. But in the middle of his way, he clapped eyes on Ninomiya Takahi who smiled sweetly to him.

"It really suits you, right, Audrey-san?" Takahi referred to A-Drei's suit. Resemble to Valvrave's pilots suit, the difference was A-Drei's suit has Dorssian new emblem.

A-Drei pulled the rigid fabric and smile. "I think so." A compendious sentence served Takahi right.

"Your tonight suit has delivered to your mansion. Hope you liked it." Takahi never failed to talk politely, without question she was a noble and always acted like one.

This far, Takahi and her fellow friend were worked as 'costume designer' for Valvrave pilots, hangar crews, and the ministry, but oftentimes, she made suits for public, from dress to tuxedo.

"I'm really grateful for your helpful effort, Ninomiya-san." A-Drei replied with same polite talk. "You will be at the party tonight along with your husband right?"

"Of course I will. See you there, Audrey-san." And soon, Takahi left and A-Drei went to L-Elf's workroom.

Without knocking, A-Drei stepped in; meeting L-Elf who dashed off a new tactical with his 3D screen. L-Elf paused for seconds but back soon to the screen after A-Drei sat down on a chair.

"Don't tell me you're not going tonight with these tactical thinking as your alibi." A-Drei sounded like a little boy who just looked blue because he doesn't meet his parent for a month.

"See you later," replied L-Elf, still focus on his screen and cursor.

"We haven't spending time for months yet you seemed fine?"

Hearing A-Drei's blabbering, L-Elf laughed out loud. "So, Ouji-sama was feeling lonely heh? A-Drei, what's gotten into you? You never act like this before. It's like you were protested about what I'm doing."

A-Drei sighed before rolled his eyeballs. "Pardon me. So, you will be at the party?"

"See you later." L-Elf reiterated while clicked some button on the screen.

"You really are damn silver haired guy! You always expelled people when you were on this state." A-Drei shook his head as he stood up and walk towards automatic door. "See you tonight."

**Marietta Mansion – Marietta Module**

It was lunch time. Two young couple—or we can say ageless couple—were seen having their lunch at dining hall. The menus were spicy ramen, omelet, roasted fish and apple juice. Haruto batten on all of them whereas Saki ate with no passion. She seemed like a Magius who hadn't consume Runes for a hundred year.

"Saki, you don't wanna eat the roasted fish? I'll take it tho," Haruto said with mouth full of ramen. Sweat dropped all over his face.

Saki glanced to Haruto then said, "Do as you wish," and sipped up her apple juice. Losing her appetite, she preferred to watch Haruto. His cute face always made Saki smile and whenever Haruto squeaking, gulping or made other cute expression, Saki couldn't help but laugh. Subconsciously she started to compare Haruto with A-Drei. They were both handsome guy. The cuteness level on Haruto was higher than A-Drei who got the point on his coolness. Haruto was pretty skilled to made Saki blushing and laughing whereas A-Drei was skilled to made Saki shivering and bloomering. Maybe Haruto was the sweet naïve boy, but A-Drei was pertinacious 'mature' boy.

'_What on earth was I just thinking?!'_ Saki came out from her wandering. She slapped her own cheek; making it slightly red.

"Thanks God, I'm full!" Haruto wiped his mouth before turned his face to Saki. "You okay, Saki?" he asked with concern.

"Yeah, just a lil bit tired, but don't worry, I won't die easily," she chuckled before stood up and at swoop, she already hugged Haruto from behind.

"Whoaa. What are you doing Saki?" Haruto startled by Saki's sudden action. Another cute face on his face but Saki didn't see it.

"Embrace you, idiot. It's always comforting every time I hug you. But you never hug me…" this time Saki's voice getting soften and her expression getting woefully. It was true, up till now, Haruto never embraced Saki ex gratia. It was always Saki who hugged first or she asked him to.

Haruto briskly realized and sooner he stood up, whirling around to found his dampish girlfriend who had withdrawn. He pulled Saki into his embrace tenderly, sooner and later he couldn't help but hugged Saki tight. Eyes closed and steady breath, they were enjoying this scarcely moment.

But Saki was Saki. She didn't enjoy the moment any longer. The smirk on her lips, one eye winked and she pulled away from Haruto's embrace.

Haruto blinked, gaping at Saki with mouth opened. "Sa-ki?"

"I've decide your punishment." She folded her arms like usual.

"Punishment?" Haruto gave the questioning look.

Saki steadily nodded. "You better well-dressed before we head out. I'll waiting outside." And by that, Saki was gone, leaving Haruto who still mouth opened and astonished.

Haruto was approaching Saki well-dress—as Saki ordered—he wore a light blue tee under a black shirt; unbuttoned, white trouser fitted his bottom and a pair of red sneaker wrapped his foots. His appearance almost made Saki ultimate nosebleeding. He was so dazzling.

"What's with that face?" Haruto asked when he found out the gaze on Saki's face.

She was trembling; her knees couldn't stay still anymore. _'Kami-sama help meee'_.

"Don't you think the dress was too opened?"

"You're the one who chose!" Saki growled as she clipped a silver hairpin to her dark locks.

"Well, you're fine with any dress, Saki." The mirror reflected the way Haruto smiled; innocently. He was standing behind Saki; observing Saki's appearance and her slight blush.

For about 2 hours, he was stuck in a place named boutique; un-kept but no dust all over the place, the robots did their job well. After a little, he twirled around and walked to footwear section. He peered on them; searching something that will look good on Saki. A lime green-black colored platform caught his eyes. With nonchalance, he picked it and set over to Saki.

"Lend me your legs," Haruto said as he kneeled down and reach for Saki's left foot. "As expected," he murmured after the lime green-black platform posed on Saki's foot.

Haruto raised his head up and smiled; making butterflies inside Saki's tummy floating and rumbling out. "You can return to that mirror, Saki." And he stood up; right hand on right pocket.

Saki couldn't believe what she was seeing right in front of her. Even though she used to dress like this but this—as far—was her best appearance and hell, Haruto was helping her out!

"Not bad, I give you one point of ten." And she walked away while carrying her shopping bag.

"Heeh? Just one?" Haruto protested with howling tone.

**To Be Continued…**

**Sooooo. How is it? I hope the story isn't monotonous. Do you wondering what will happen on party? What's with that 'Audrey' name? Will Shoko found out Haruto's still alive? Or L-Elf made another crazy scheme? Hmm, you better wait for chapter 4 ;)**


End file.
